


do you hear it too

by SkyRose



Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: There was an inevitable sense to it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	do you hear it too

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Relationship Study" on my ladies bingo card.
> 
> Also for the femslashficlets literature quotes prompt table.
> 
> I knew that I couldn't lie beside her, without wanting to touch her. I couldn't have felt her breath upon my mouth, without wanting to kiss her. And I couldn't have kissed her, without wanting to save her.  
>  _Sarah Waters, Fingersmith_

There was an inevitable sense to it. It frightened Hermione, when she first caught wind of it. She had the same sense about Ron. She — and everyone around them — knew they’d get together _eventually._ And eventually came, and now was gone. Hermione broke up with him after New Year’s, ready for a fresh start.

Then Narcissa entered her life.

And there was no reason for her to stand out in the sea of eerily familiar faces that came and went with frequency at the Ministry. But she did. 

Hermione thought her chance at a fresh start would be wasted on Narcissa, a woman who had already gotten her fair share of second chances. And it was a ridiculous thought, anyway, _dating Draco Malfoy’s hot mum._

That’s what Ron always called her. 

_Malfoy’s hot mum._

It was silly and immature and yet the nickname had stuck in Hermione’s head throughout the years. 

It’s why the thoughts in Hermione’s head were, indeed, ridiculous. When a grey owl came bearing a letter with the Malfoy crest, requesting Hermione visit Narcissa over some tea, there was no reason for Hermione to jump to conclusions. It was likely Narcissa wanting to gain allies in the Ministry, after her dreadful husband burned down so many bridges. It was _not_ a date.

And yet Hermione still meticulously planned her outfit, tamed her hair, and even put on the makeup that usually sat untouched in the drawer during her daily routine. All while she got ready, there was an inevitability to every move she made. Hermione almost felt like she was under the spell of Imperio.

Once she arrived at the Manor, she wondered if she had misread everything. She was never when for Divination, why would she know her fate? How could she suddenly know the inner workings of a woman’s mind she barely knew as an adult and hated as a child? 

But as the afternoon progressed, as Hermione was pulled closer and listened to every word that spilled from Narcissa’s mouth, she knew she was right.

When it came time for Hermione to leave, Narcissa led her to the front door. She shook Hermione’s hand and Hermione shivered at the feeling of cool fingers against hers. It wasn’t time to leave, no, dusk had arrived and with it the inevitable.

Hermione kissed Narcissa, gentle but not shy. Narcissa gasped and Hermione held her hand.

She wanted to warm her hands, wanted to warm her soul. Narcissa had lived a cold, dreary life. Hermione wanted to shower her with sunshine and stain her skin with brightly-colored lipstick.

She thought she could leave her instincts behind, after the war. She had protected and saved and won. There was no reason to now, not really. But when Hermione held Narcissa, and Narcissa shook in her arms, Hermione realized there was still saving to be done.

Hermione wished her kiss was the opposite of a Dementor’s, bringing forth happy memories, breathing in warmth. Maybe it would become that, eventually.


End file.
